Twin Keys of Light and Darkness
by The White Wanderer
Summary: Response to Gidgetgirl’s Spiked Challenge. What if the monks had spilt the Key into two instead of one? And what if they were sent to two champions: a slayer and a vampire? Only chaos could come out of that… Do you want to read more? Complete
1. A Change for the Better?

This story is written in response to Gidgetgirl's The Spiked Challenge. So bare with me... I only own my original characters.  
  
Another different key setup challenge. When the monks made the key, they divided it into two entities, humans who they inserted into the lives of two champions: a slayer and a vampire. The destiny of the two keys is tied together, and their protectors must bind together if the four of them are to have a hope of saving the world.  
  
Requirements:  
  
- Part of the Key is sent to a slayer (Buffy or Faith) in the form of a sister or brother.  
  
- Part of the Key is sent to a vampire (Spike or Angel) in the form of a younger sister or brother.  
  
- One key must be male, and the other must be female, though they can be children or teens.  
  
- There must be a kind of soul mates connection between the two keys, but they must hate each other out of habit, like siblings growing up.  
  
- There must be a ship corresponding to who the keys belong to: Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Spike, Faith/Angel, or Faith/Spike.  
  
I hope to have this take place during season five when Dawn was first introduced, but I may have to cutout a few episodes and reorder them in my style to make every fit, so here goes. Well I hope you like this little piece of my imagination. Later!

* * *

Twin Keys of Light and Darkness  
  
- Written by GoldenEyedVamp  
  
Prologue - A Change for the Better?  
  
"But Buffy, I want to come too"  
  
"No, this is a date and when I go out on a date, you can not come with me"  
  
Dawn Summers stood pouting on the doorstep of her family's house. Her elder sister could always be the worst when it came to treating her like a person. She watched as the slayer slipped out of sight and then followed. It was because of her rebellious streak; she had suck out anyway. She didn't understand why Buffy had such a big problem with her; it was her fault that she went all PMS on her.  
  
She followed at a distance, enough for Buffy not to be able to notice her. She had fond that Buffy wasn't technically on a date, but rather sneaking off herself to go talk with Giles at the Magic Box. They were talking about something and felt so unsettling, that Dawn had finally decided that she would rather head for home.  
  
"Don't you think it's a lil bit late for a girl such as yourself to be out in dark?"  
  
Dawn whipped about to find a boy her age smirking at her. He reminded her of Spike. The boy had high cheekbones, perusing blue eyes, but thick curly mocha colored hair rather the platinum blond. That wasn't to say that he was any better looking then Spike – heck, Spike would always be the mouth-watering goodness, even though he is a vampire.  
  
"Oh, now I've gone and made the bit speechless" he laughed.  
  
British. He even had a British accent like pike too, only his wasn't too cocky sounding.  
  
"And who are you?" she decided to snip back at him.  
  
"I'm the new guy in town. Unfortunately Social Services got a hold of me and shipped me off to my eldest known relative, so here I am stuck in this hellhole"  
  
Dawn couldn't help but snort at the irony of his comment. Vampires and demons and slayers, it didn't get any better then that.  
  
"But who are you?" she stressed and then began to tap her foot with irritation.  
  
"Who me?" he grinned innocently, and just the action of it made her flesh crawl. "James Castles, crumpet"  
  
He turned to leave, satisfied with having pestered this girl enough, but stopped to make a final exit.  
  
"But I would be careful if I were you pet, bad things are known to happen when it gets dark"  
  
He turned on his heal and left Dawn standing confused. If he had been a vampire, he would have attacked her, but he hadn't. No he had just been any normal annoying teen boy like at high school. Oh hell, she would have school with that pain.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
Buffy had come out of the Magic Shop and had spotted the girl red- handed. Sternly the slayer glared at her little sister.  
  
"Go home now"  
  
"But – " Dawn started to protest.  
  
"No buts" Buffy snapped and pointed her finger in the direction of home. "Now. You don't know what could be out there waiting for you. If I find out from mom that you weren't home in the next five minutes, I wont take you anywhere with me ever again"  
  
Dawn tried to protest again, but was cut off again. There was no use. Grumpy turning around and muttering under her breath about Buffy being a dictator in her spare time, Dawn headed for home.  
  
Buffy on the other hand turned to go find some vampires to stake. Not only had she just learned that her little sister wasn't really her little sister, but a mystical key that needed her protection. What a fabrication of reality, still she wasn't entirely sure wither or not Dawn should know that she wasn't real. Five blocks down she heard yells and knew that there were some vampires about.  
  
On the edge of Pine dr., she found a boy about fifteen or sixteen taking on some vampires. He managed to stake one of them and then was suddenly thrown to the ground with extreme force. This was her element.  
  
"What's that all about guys?" she asked smiling as she went in.  
  
"Damn, it's the slayer!" one snapped and vamped out.  
  
The others followed suit and the boy was left forgotten behind them. They flew in for the kill, but were killed instead by the fierce force of her stake. When she had finished them off in less then record time, she turned to the fallen boy.  
  
"Now could you explain to me why you were stupid enough to do that?"  
  
"My lady in bloodstained armor" he mocked sarcastically. "Oh woe is me"  
  
"Why you little"  
  
Buffy single handedly heaved the teen off the ground and stared into his face.  
  
"Ouch, not so rough. I bruise easily"  
  
His eyes flashed yellow and then stayed on that well-known color. Buffy threw him down, knowing suddenly that she had just saved a vampire. When he staggered up, she pinned him to a tree and held her stake to his heart.  
  
"What are you doing!" he gasped. "If you think I'm a vampire you wrong. I have a logical explanation!"  
  
"Sure, that'll go over well in Hell"  
  
But before Buffy could use her stake on the boy, she was thrown into the air and landed heavily on the ground ten feet away. There was a curse of pain and when she looked up she saw Spike standing in front of the boy. He held his head as he glared down at her.  
  
"I would touch that boy again if I were you slayer, because mark my words if you do, I don't care if chip makes my head explode, but I'll kill you"  
  
She was flabbergasted. What in the world was Spike up to now?  
  
"So James, what brings you to the 'Dale?" he addressed the boy.  
  
"I can't keep the bloody government off my back!" he shouted. "Those damned Social Services workers caught me and said they would send me to a foster home. I told them I had family, you, so that I could come here. Doesn't matter that I'm an immortal human because of you, I'll never make it in this bloody system without you!"  
  
"An immortal human?" Buffy asked dimly.  
  
The two men turned back to Buffy and she suddenly noticed a startling resemblance.  
  
"Its called 'Religieux Jointif' or rather in English 'Spiritually Joined'. Slayer, I'd like you to meet my younger brother James Felix Castles"

* * *

Well how was that? I think I might have something here, and if you think I do too, then please review. Later! 


	2. Key Of Darkness

Chapter One – Key of Darkness  
  
Buffy stared dumbly at the two brothers who looked at her with identical smirks. A brother, who could Spike have a brother? This just wasn't right; too much was on her plate right now.  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"A bit dim an't she?" James smiled.  
  
"That may be kid, but she packs quite the punch – I should know. Maybe we should go and let the slayer catch flies with that open yap. I have a okay crypt on the other side of town" Spike grinned back and they turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Buffy shouted after them, causing the two to stop. "I want an explanation. What does spiritually joined mean? What is going on here? I know that I have enough on my plate, but this is something I need to know, now"  
  
James sighed and looked over at his brother. Spike nodded, so the eternal teen went on to grant her wishes.  
  
"Where should I start slayer"  
  
"How about the begging"  
  
"Sure pet, the begging. Well I'm sixteen years old, but if you want more, you could that I really am one hundred and twenty one. When Drusilla sired William here in 1880, I experienced a strange change. I didn't know what it was and at the time I didn't really care, all I cared about was that my brother came home safe. Then William did come home. He then went and sired our mother, whom had been dreadfully ill for the last few years. He was still so human, even though he had become a demon. He still loved her"  
  
He gave Buffy a few minutes to process what he had just told her before he continued.  
  
"But mum didn't of course, she was a true demon. He staked her because he knew the horrid truth that she wasn't his caring mother any more. Anyway that was when he noticed that I had witnessed it all. Drusilla attacked me, but I was able to defend myself against her. She knew that there was something special about me, so she said the stars shown upon the both of us. To be spiritually joined is a spell that takes the power of a person or being's soul. Our parents did this for us when I was born – premature, they knew that William could save me if our spirits were joined. So there you have it slayer. I have all the powers of a vampire, with no part of the curse. I can walk in daylight, don't need to drink blood, don't age and I won't die unless someone kills me"  
  
Buffy was silent and they both knew that the slayer was really having a hard time taking it all in. after a pregnant pause, she finally found her voice in which to speak with.  
  
"I'll have to tell the others"  
  
"Oh great, so you're going to call in the good ship Scooby to keep tabs to my brother?" Spike mocked angrily.  
  
"I didn't know I was so special," James added. "Come on William, I think we should leave before she pops"  
  
Now without the interruption, Spike and James left Buffy this time standing alone as they walked away down the deserted streets of Sunnydale. The slayer watched their retreating forms until they were out of sight and then decided it would be best to go back to the Magic Box and call the gang.

* * *

"You are so smitten for her bro"  
  
"What? How dare you say that!"  
  
"If you could still blush Will, you'd be redder then a beat"  
  
"You'll be living with me, so shut your mouth"  
  
James and Spike entered the graveyard that housed Spike's crypt in silence minutes later and James snickered when the lights were finally turned on.  
  
"Well I see that you have the telly – you still into Passions?"  
  
Spike just growled at his brother, so wanting to smack him upside the head, but not wanting to experience to pain of it.  
  
"So what kinda mess did you get into this time James. I know that your human and all, most of the vamps around here are stupid. What did you do that caused that gang to attack you?"  
  
"Same old. Met an annoying girl, she blew me off, kicked a couple trash cans, one of those cans hit a feeding party, the pray got away, so I was to become their substitute dinner" James sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Well you don't really expect me to take care of you now do you?" Spike finally asked the one question that had been on his mind since James had shown up.  
  
"Not really. I need a place to live and a guardian to meet with the Social Worker every two months, but all in all, I should say yes"  
  
"That's going to turn out well. As you see, I live in a graveyard, I have to annoy the slayer and her friends to get blood and then I have to help then kill demons in order to vent my rage and steal money"  
  
"Why do you need to get blood from them?" James asked, now curious to why his vicious older vampire brother would need to go to a slayer for blood.  
  
"Bloody commando boy rammed an electronic behavior chip into my head that sends shock waves through my brain every time I inflict pain upon a human. I've been de-fanged, can't kill for my food any more"  
  
"You mean those sodding pillocks took away your pride? Damn them to hell!"  
  
"Thanks, at lest someone is on my side. There comes time that I so want to pound on the slayer's whelp, but I don't want the massive migraines"  
  
"I still think that you're smitten for her"  
  
"Bite you tongue boy! I can't seem to stop the dreams, they're driving my crazy!"  
  
"Ooh, tell me"  
  
"Not on you life! God, I'm stuck with a kid that'll be stuck in his hormone crazed teens for eternity"  
  
"Don't you just love it?"  
  
Spike growled again and then tossed a pillow at James's head, paging the teen dead on. While Spike received a mild twinge from his chip, James just laughed his fool head off till he was crying with pain.  
  
"You remind me so much of the nibblet, such a pain in the arse. But I just don't want you to meet Harmony... I just don't know why I put up with that pathetic bint"

* * *

Buffy had gathered up Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya short notice. Giles was still there so he was 'bought and paid for'; while everyone else was just glad that Riley had left town for a few days  
  
"So what's wrong Buffster?" Xander asked, lounging back.  
  
"Everything" Buffy gripped. "I just found out that there is a crazy hell goddess out to get my sister, because she's not really my sister, but a mystical key that was sent to me for protection and Spike's little brother just moved to town"  
  
With the last bit out, chaos erupted. Dawn wasn't even a thought as her friends launched into frantic conversation about their resident vampire's younger sibling.  
  
"Spike has a brother? How's that possible?" Xander shouted.  
  
"But if he had a brother, that would make him ancient or a vampire. Is he a vampire?" Anya added.  
  
"Oh, no this kid is human" Buffy confirmed.  
  
"That can't be right" Willow mussed. "I don't know of any spell that could do something like that"  
  
"What about Religieux Jointif?" Tara whispered.  
  
The chatter suddenly died.  
  
"That's what Spike said" Buffy remembered. "And his brother said that he was an immortal human"  
  
"Then – then that would make sense" Tara smiled. "The spiritual joining of two or more individuals that form a bond that can only be broken by a true death. If what you are saying is true, then when Spike was sired, his brother sorta came along for the ride"  
  
"So that means?" Xander questioned the blond witch.  
  
"It means – " Buffy started. "That Spike's brother is human with the strengths and gifts of a vampire, with out the curse of being one"  
  
"Basically he'd be like an immortal male slayer?" Anya asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh dear"  
  
They turned to face Giles who had now only made himself know. He had an old book, the one that he had showed Buffy about Dawn's keyness, and was thoroughly rubbing his glasses. That was not a good sign.  
  
"Giles, what is it?"  
  
"You said that Spike has a younger brother?" the watcher asked.  
  
"Yes. His name is James" Buffy replied. "But what's wrong?"  
  
"Well it appears that I was wrong about Dawn in a sense" he sighed looking down at the open book. "The text here speaks of a splitting of the key – creating two halves; the side of Light and the side of Darkness. One was sent to you Buffy, the side of Light in the form of your sister Dawn"  
  
"Sure you already told me about that"  
  
"Well apparently the other half was sent to the past"  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So that means that we have another key Buffy. From what you have just been discussing, proves that the other side was sent to a vampire. It appears that Spike is somehow a champion, because Spike is the protector of the side of Darkness"

* * *

Hey, what'd ya think? I know that I might be rushing things a bit fast right now, but I plan to slow down in a bit. Also James will be explianed in more detail in the chapters to come. Please review. Later! 


	3. Foolish High School Drama

Chapter Two – Foolish High School Drama  
  
Dawn wandered down the halls of Sunnydale High. School was just about to start and she found herself venturing in the direction of the main office. Voices of the others students around her helped to distract her from the precious night's events. But unfortunately that was crushed when an unpleasantly familiar voice met her ears. Standing with Mr. Stein, the Biology teacher was James Castles. She hadn't got a very good look at him in the dark, but now he looked much better groomed in a pair of dark jeans and a baggy T-shirt, with the offset of a tacky leather jacket with patches all over it.  
  
"I swear it's the honest truth sir, I just moved here yesterday. I got registered and came in for my first day. I'm not pulling your chain, I just stopped you to ask you if you could tell me where some of my classes are"  
  
"Well I am very busy right now young man" Stein sniffed with indignation. "So if you will kindly – oh Miss. Summers, please come here a moment"  
  
Dawn inwardly groaned as the elderly teacher motioned for her to come and join them.  
  
"Oh, its you pet" James forced a smile as he noticed her.  
  
"You two know each other," the teacher asked looking expectantly.  
  
"Not really, but – " they spoke in unison, but were sharply cut off.  
  
"No buts" Stein smiled. "Now you be his guide Miss. Summers and don't you try and loose him. Your marks aren't stupendous and I know that this could put in a bid for your other teachers to give you some slack. Good day to you both"  
  
The two teens watched in helpless disappointment as he disappeared into the crowds of students and they were left to sort all this out alone. Dawn turned to head for homeroom before she was late, leaving James to have to keep up with her pace.  
  
"What number is your homeroom?" she civilly asked without facing him as they walked.  
  
"Nineteen"  
  
Dawn voiced her ever-growing disappointment with a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter pet?" James asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"It doesn't matter and don't call me pet"  
  
"Fine then sugar, but would you mind being a doll and telling what your so gloomy about? "  
  
"Just don't talk to me"  
  
"Oh bollocks! We have the same homeroom don't we?"  
  
"Give the boy a cookie" Dawn muttered. "Now what about your periods for today?"  
  
"First period is Literature, second period is History, third period is Physics and fourth period is a spare"  
  
Without saying a word, Dawn realized that this was going to be one extremely long day. Not only did they share a homeroom, but they also had all the same classes. Fate had turned on her this time and she knew that it wasn't going to be any nicer to her in the future to come. Right now, she had to deal with the problem at hand and go with the flow.

* * *

"We will be learning about nineteenth century poetry today" Mrs. Montoya announced once all of her students were seated for their first period Literature block.  
  
Dawn had managed to score a seat, as far away from James as possible and five rows away was a good start.  
  
"This piece that I have for you today was written in the later eighteen hundreds and I would like you all to be silent while I read"  
  
_ The brilliance of the setting sun, is your beauty that blinds my eye  
  
Purest of the tears that heaven cries, you are a gift form God to me  
  
Like the dove of gentle grace, I watch you from afar  
  
My voice stayed, my heart to ache, your shine hath dulled my own  
  
Sweet child of the evergreens, my plight to you has not been heard,  
  
But by my soul, my life and my love.  
  
_"That was entitled 'Unnoticed' and was written by William Castles in 1879"  
  
The class sat in silence, moved by the beautiful words until James burst out laughing so hard that he fell from his seat. He was cring with laughter and everyone just stared at the new British boy with disdain.  
  
"That is enough!" Mrs. Montoya snapped, now very angry with him. "How dare you disgrace that beautiful poem"  
  
"I wasn't disgracing it by far ma'am" James said smothering giggles. "That was just so hilarious"  
  
"You are the new student here and now I demand to know why you disrupted my class so heinously on your first day. So Why do you think is poem is hilarious Mr..." she trailed off as she didn't remember his name.  
  
"Castles ma'am, James Castles"  
  
The class broke out into little whispers, everyone putting two and two together, having noticed that the new boy bore the same last name as the writer of the poem. Mrs. Montoya gapped at the teen as he smiled at her.  
  
"The reason I laughed was that William Castles was one of my relatives. Ironically that was the only decent poem he ever wrote during his short life seen as all the others were so horribly awful. The woman in the poem is another irony; he wrote for her with his life, and she was the one that sent him off to his death. William went missing in 1880 and was never found; though it is suspected that he was one of the many victims during a rash of murders that year"  
  
Mrs. Montoya coughed nervously before she spoke.  
  
"Well then I'm terribly sorry for my outburst Mr. Castles, but next time do refrain from such acts of humor that are not called for during this class"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
With that little disruption out of the way, the rest of class went fine, but not for Dawn. James got weirder and weirder by the minute, not just the fact that he had a strange presence, it was just that he didn't seem to fit – anywhere.  
  
James on the other hand was having a blast. It was so pathetic to watch all these children doing stuff that he had know for years. The best of it had been when he had found out that one of William's poems had been published. Gee, he wondered what those blighters back in the day would have thought of that. Up-showing the professors was good to.  
  
By the time school let out though, he figured that Dawn was about to have a hissy fit. All day he had made it his god given duty to drive the poor girl starkers. He knew his mother wouldn't her son to do such a thing to an innocent young lady, but he believed that she deserved it. Giving him the stink eye all day when he had basically been nothing but civil with her. Oh sure he had poked fun at her a little the night before, but that was nothing. She was nothing more to him then an annoying little sister that he never had. It was only when the final bell of the day rang, he went of to put in his last for the day.  
  
Dawn was standing was a couple of other girls that looked like total jailbait. That was odd since his pain in the neck looked like the sweet timid schoolgirl. Without hesitating any longer, James strode over to the three girls and smirked.  
  
"Hey luv, thanks for showing me around today"  
  
The effect was perfect. The two other girls' mouths dropped open and Dawn's face turned a nasty shade of red.  
  
"Oh and one more thing luv, that perma-grimace so does not suit you"  
  
He blew her a mocking kiss and left, heading for home. As for Dawn, she was positively fuming by the time he was gone. Marcie and Caroline were now staring at her with looks that could almost be a mix of envy and contempt.  
  
"What!?" Dawn nearly exploded on the two.  
  
"You had such a hottie come up to you and what it you do?" Caroline wrinkled her noise. "You let him get away"  
  
"He's a pain in the ass and I know someone else that's much better looking then him" Dawn protested.  
  
"Girl, you need to sort out your priorities" Marcie sighed. "There's our ride. See you tomorrow Dawn"  
  
Marcie dragged Caroline off to the waiting car and Dawn was left once again to sort things out.  
  
"Ooh I hate that boy"

* * *

"Buffy, maybe you should go find out more about James. Spike should know everything about his 'brother' and we need to know more in order to keep Glory away from both Dawn and James" Giles said grimly.  
  
It had been a whole day since she had found out from Giles about the twin keys.  
  
"It appears that right now our resident Hell God knows nothing about the split, so that would mean she wouldn't know that she would need the both of them together to open a portal"  
  
"Yah, I got all that" Buffy smiled and head out to find herself an annoying bleach blond vampire.  
  
An hour later after looking all over town, she fond him in the Bronze playing pool.  
  
"What are you doing here slayer?" he asked, not really caring.  
  
"I want to know more about your brother"  
  
Spike stopped and looked at her seriously. She had hit a tender spot, showing that he did, even as a soulless vampire, care about the boy.  
  
"You leave him alone slayer" he said clam, but threateningly. "He's none of your concern. James is a good kid; he goes to school and doesn't cause too much mischief, now sod off"  
  
"No" Buffy replied firmly. "I just want to know about him. Its my duty to protect this town and so I just want you tell me what you brother is like. Sure you say he's a good kid, so I'll take your word for it, but you know what I want"  
  
The blond vampire growled at her, but motioned for her to follow. At the back of the club they sat down at an abandoned table. It was quite enough for him to tell this story in privacy.  
  
"I was six years old when James was born back in 1864. My mother had given birth to him three weeks too early and her and my father didn't really think he would make it. I took to sleep by the bassinet at night because I feared that he'd be taken away from us if I didn't. Then miraculously he got better, but unfortunately that didn't come without a price. Mum got a sickness that would stay with her until her death and my father died the year after. James was a joy, he was my brother and only we seemed to understand each other"  
  
"What happened after you were turned? I remember James saying something about being attacked by Drusillia" Buffy asked, now starting to see that Spike didn't seem as soulless as he was.  
  
"He fought Dru off with the power of a slayer. He was like us, but not like us and wouldn't let anyone harm him, let alone my new family, which despised him. He could stand the brutal murders we committed on our pray because my soullessness had numbed his own, so he traveled with us for thirty years. In 1910, James chose to venture off on his own. That separation from me had strengthened his soul enough to be like any other person that might just get the urge to do something naughty, but never bad. We met up many more times during the decades and this is the first time I've seen him since the seventies. He needs my help now. Seem that he can't survive out there with the world the way it is now and in a strange way, I'm glad that he's here. Can you understand that slayer?"  
  
"I understand exactly what you mean, I feel the same way about Dawn"  
  
"So how is the nibblet anyway?"  
  
"Oh came home all grumpy for some reason – wouldn't tell me why though"  
  
"Heck, she's a teenager, what did you expect?"  
  
Oh nothing much" Buffy replied honestly and smiled, there was something different about Spike now.  
  
She turned to leave, but then stopped and turned back to the blond.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Without think she kissed him on the cheek and left. Spike stood there watching her go with his mouth hanging wide open. The slayer, the girl that had haunted his dreams for so long had just kissed him. She must really be crazy... or she liked him to...

* * *

Hello again dear readers! I'm working things in as I go. So I've taken care of 'Fool of Love' my style and I plan to drag it out a bit before Dawn finds of that James is Spike's brother and Dawn is Buffy's sister. Oh that poem is so mine, I wrote it, so don't anybody steal it! I say copyright (hee, hee) Later! 


	4. Hints

Chapter Three – Hints  
  
"James, stop being an ass and get out here now!"  
  
"No, I'm making a list on the top ten things that'll pester a girl I know at school"  
  
"You like her or something?"  
  
"Hell no! She's an outright bloody awful lil bint"  
  
Spike waited impatiently for his brother the get out of his 'cellar bedroom' under his crypt. Finally James came out grinning and waved the list in front of Spike's face.  
  
"I'm out William" he snickered. "You want to read it?"  
  
Spike grabbed the sheet of paper from the teen's hand and started to read. After only a few lines, he started to laugh himself.  
  
_James Castles's Annoyance Tips  
  
1. Follow her everywhere because she can't stand you  
2. Embarrass her in front of her friends  
3. Spread nasty rumors about her  
4. 'Just be yourself'_  
  
"Don't you think you've overdone it this time?" Spike asked the brown haired teen.  
  
James just replied with their trademark smirk and grabbed his coat.  
  
"So, you help the slayer? How the mighty have fallen" James stopped and considered something for a moment before looking back at his brother. "You want to go kill something?"  
  
"Hell yes, I've had to deal with you lately haven't I?"  
  
"Oh yes, laugh it up"  
  
They walked thought the cemetery, keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of demons. It happened a few minutes later when James spotted a Drogarth demon and they tagged teamed it, killing it in less then two minutes top. It was then that James remembered most of what happened at school earlier that day.  
  
"Hey William, guess what?"  
  
"You're a pain in the arse?"  
  
"No you ponce, I found out at damned school today that one of your poems was published"  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks and stared at James incredulously.  
  
"You're kidding me right?"  
  
"No I'm not and the ditzy professor had to piss on my bonfire when I laughed out. I couldn't help it, it was just so funny!"  
  
"Buffy! Why can't you just listen to me for once?"  
  
They stooped at the sound of one very irate voice coming from the other side of the cemetery wall. Seconds later they slayer stormed in with Dawn hot on her heals. James grimaced at the sight of the slayer's kid sister and Spike felt positively in the wrong place at the wrong time, seen as Buffy had only kissed him just a little more then two hours ago. The second that the two Summers girls saw them, they ceased bickering and went silent... well Buffy did anyway.  
  
"You! Why do where ever I go you have to be there too?" Dawn shrieked with pent up anger, shooting daggers at her new arch nemesis  
  
"Same to you too luv!" James retorted hotly. "You think I really want to associated with a wet nosed school girl that cant seem to keep her mouth shut!"  
  
"Me!? You were the one that started all of this!"  
  
"Because of Sunday night? Oh how rich of you, I only asked you why you would be stupid enough to prance about at night!"  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other as if the other knew what had provoked this sudden outburst of rage from both parties. Seeing that neither of them had a clue, they knew that they would have to do something before any blood was spilt.  
  
"So, you two have meet?" Buffy asked feeling odd now that she was stand with the two teens that made up the same mystical energy force.  
  
"Its apparent, isn't it pet?" Spike frowned.  
  
But the two teens were oblivious to the comments of their elders, both letting off a colorful string of curses at each other.  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Cabbage head!"  
  
"Ugly!"  
  
"Bint!"  
  
"Impotent prick!"  
  
Dawn had earned a low blow, but James was able to come back with the ultimate comeback.  
  
"Whore!"  
  
The curses hit a stand still after that one. Dawn's mouth hung open and James literately had fire in his eyes. The cold blue of his eyes flashed a feral gold and then a strange glowing green and was gone. James glowered at her was an anger so fierce that even he had a hard time controlling it. Sensing this Buffy grabbed a hold of Dawn and dragged the girl back. Spike noted that his brother must have been tapping into his soulless rage, which could sometimes leap over to the younger Castles when infuriation was at its peak. So then He too took a hold of James and dragged him back also.  
  
"Well this was a nice meeting don't you think?"  
  
"Buffy" Dawn whispered and gestured to the two. "What are they doing here together?"  
  
Buffy sighed and went on to tell her sister that Spike and James were brothers. At the same time, Spike was telling James that Dawn was Buffy's sister. It was almost funny to see the looks of absolute horror and disgust flash across their faces that the same time.  
  
"What you mean that bint is the slayer's sister?" James asked turning green.  
  
"I think would be best if you two just set that aside for now and we all head over to the Magic Box" Buffy suggested, trying to force a smile.  
  
"Buffy..." Spike said warningly.  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything wrong" she protested at the steel in the blond vampire's voice.  
  
"What is up with the both of you?" Dawn asked, now interested in Buffy and Spike's unease.  
  
"OCS" James snickered crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"OCS?"  
  
"The Odd Couples Syndrome pet"

* * *

James lay on one of the tables in the Magic Box, absently tossing a ball up into the air. Boredom had hit him the second he met Rupert Giles. The aging watcher was more boring then stale bread, but at least he was more interesting then Dawn Summers. The endless string of questions had run to a trickle and the conversations came to an end. It had only been when he was leaving that he heard something that left him uneasy.  
  
Spike had gone back to his crypt and Buffy and Giles where at the back of the shop having a conversation of their own that filled him with foreboding. Silently, he crept up and listened in without them noticing him.  
  
_"But Giles, how will we protect them from her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The book gives us limited information on both the Key and Glory. I think we should do our best to keep the both of them separated, then Glory will never find the both of them in order to open a portal"  
  
"But what about during the day – we can't keep track of them every second of the day"  
  
"We do have Spike"  
  
"No, I don't want to get him involved in this"  
  
"He does have a right to know Buffy... he is just as much a part off all this as you are. The both of you are the champions the book speaks about"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because of logic. You need logic sometimes, you know. They Key of Darkness wouldn't have gone to anyone completely pure, so it makes sense. Please understand"  
  
"I'll try Giles, I really will. But lets finish this later, when we have more information. Now I'm going to get Dawn and go home, it's been a long night"  
  
"So it has. Good night Buffy"  
  
"Good night Giles"_  
  
Thinking quickly James knelt down behind a bookcase as the slayer passed. He sighed knowing that Dawn hadn't seen him or he would have been screwed. They left and know all he had to worry about was getting out without Giles noticing him still here. He managed to slink away to the front door, pry it open noiselessly and slipped out. That conversation between the slayer and her watcher gave him the creeps and him getting even semi frightened was rare. So many thins... Glory, the Key, the Key of Darkness and what was it that they didn't want to tell William?  
  
Dawn... they slayer's sister had something to do with this. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he found out and it would be the hard way...

* * *

See I do have the power! So how was it? Good I hope. To anyone who thinks this story will end up as Dawn/James, sorry do disappoint you, but they really do hate each other like siblings – which in a weird way they are. But I do plan to make is a Spike/Buffy, so bare with me. As for the language I used early, it was a given and I had to use it... my first real naught word in a story. Later! 


	5. Key of Light

Chapter Four – Key of Light  
  
Dawn sat with her back to the wall. Her mind was racing with different thoughts that seemed to be more relevant. She was really starting to get suspicious of her older sister's new habit of sneaking around behind her back and she knew that there was only one – well make that two people that could help her find the answer: Spike and James.  
  
It had almost been a month since all this started. James moving to town, her mom's blackouts and amnesia spells, Buffy begging nice to Spike, the talk about Keys, the hint of a secret floating on the air and the creepy little man that seemed to always be looking for something around town. But aside from that she was getting extremely frustrated. So with a groan, she forced herself to stand up and fetch her diary.  
  
Furious and with the thoughts unwilling to die, she began to write.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
One of these days I think the dame might brake. Too many secrets just have to be kept from lil ol' Dawn. I'm fourteen for heaven's sake not a helpless little kid! God it makes me hate James even more then I already do – not only does he have Spike for a brother, but also he can do whatever he wants! My life just isn't fair.  
  
But I can't take this any more. Buffy canning Riley? I never thought I would see the day. Oh and James staking that airhead Harmony when she came back looking for Spike – the first good thing that boy has done since he got here. I'm literately being driven crazy... that is why I plan to go ask Spike to help me brake into the Magic Box, but then that means that my wart will come along too. Oh well I need to know now before anything bad happens. I'll write back soon.  
  
- Dawn  
_  
Dawn sat up and stretched her limbs. There was a kink in her spine, but otherwise all was well. She grabbed he coat off the foot of her bed and headed for the door. Silently she slipped down the stairs and made for the kitchen door without getting caught. Mon was still in the hospital and – she looked down at her watch and it read 11:26 P.M. – Buffy wouldn't start patrol for another hour. There was just enough time.  
  
The air was slightly chilly and she pulled her coat tighter as she made her way for Spike's crypt. The streets were deserted; another good sign and it made her feel a little proud of herself. The autumn leaves rustled eerily and so she began to walk faster. Upon entering the cemetery, things were different. Colder, darker, quieter and –  
  
"So pet, you love me too much to stay away?"  
  
"Shut up James" she muttered absently as she continued for the crypt. "Is Spike home?"  
  
"Sure William's home pigeon"  
  
Just to spit her he stopped in front of the door to block her way in and flashed her his cocky smile.  
  
"But why do you want him?"  
  
"I need his help with something" she replied civilly, but oh so wanting to punch him one.  
  
"Ooh the schoolgirl has an evil master plan. I can feel it. So what's cooking pet? Anything I can help you with?"  
  
She pushed him out of the way and opened the door. She could hear music playing down below and so with James following behind her, she entered the crypt.  
  
"Spike!" she called down the stairs to get his attention.  
  
"Yah nibblet?"  
  
He came up to poke out his head and look at her.  
  
"I need your help"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well... its something illegal"  
  
"I'll help you with that!" both brothers said at once and then glared at each other.  
  
"I figured you both could help me" she sighed. "Seen as James would tag along anyway. I need to brake into the Magic Box. Buffy and Giles have been acting strangely sneaky almost all month and I want to find out why. Also the spooky coincidences that have been popping up all week, I want to know that too"  
  
"So you think they know?" Spike asked and came all the way to sit on top of his sarcophagus.  
  
"Sure they do" James spoke up. "My first time in the Magic Box, I stayed later then I should have. Then the slayer and the watcher started to go on all weird like. They talked about something called the 'Key of Darkness and some chit named Glory. I didn't get to hear it all though"  
  
"That makes sense. At home Buffy was talking about something called the 'Key of Light'. It didn't seem to make any sense"  
  
"Then that means we have a puzzle to solve Bit. Lets get moving, the both of you"

* * *

It was rare for there not to be your average Scooby meeting tonight and all three of the 'brake n' enterers'. With a few tricks of the trade, Spike had them in an instant. The all merchandise in the darkened shop could have made even the most thievish person giddy, but not them, they were on a mission. While Spike when behind the front desk and Dawn went to the bookshelves, James went up into the stacks above the shop to see if he could find anything from the books up there. Their search lasted almost a half an hour before James came upon their desired book.  
  
Flipping through the pages first he came upon a passage that seemed to make everything fit. Well the title had to prove it all, so he began to read out load to his two companions down below in the store.  
  
**The Key of All Doors  
**  
_In legend there was a mystical force of energy known as the Key. It had the power to open any portal to any of the millions of dimensions that are interconnected with our own. Sought out by many overlords that wished to rule over all worlds, the Key was taken and protected by the Order of Dragon.  
_  
"What does that mean?" he asked look up at Spike whom was now at his side with Dawn.  
  
"The Order of Dragon?" Spike mused and took the book from his brother. "Haven't heard that name in many, many years. Heard an old story from Angelus. The Order of Dragon was a clan of Czechoslovakian monks from the twelfth century. It was also said that there was a group known as the Knights of Byzantium that would destroy their most precious protections if they were to be stolen. Can't really say much more"  
  
Then where James had left off, Spike continued to read.  
  
_Also in times of direr need, the Key would be split into it two opposing halves to insure an even greater protection. Each half was know for what it represented – The Key of Darkness and the Key of Light. Unable to function in a pure environment, the Key of Darkness had to be tied down to a tainted source, while the Key of Light was unable to function in a tainted environment and thus had to be tied down to one that was pure.  
  
**The Key of Darkness** was basically born from all the evil in the world the world, but is not anywhere near evil in any means. The shades to gray in the world have mixed together and formed it solely to that it was part of a medium of balance.  
  
**The Key of Light** follows much the same path as the other. It was born from all the goodness in the world, but also mixed with the shades of gray to hold form in that even the purest of creatures may do bad, if it is in the sole propose of good.  
  
The balance of the twin Keys is essential. If the force of its given power were to be broken, all form would subvert to the opposite, causing total chaos. For many years now, there has been many that still know the legend and search out the Key, but one that has followed longer then any other. A Hell Goddess commonly known as Glory has been after the Key in attempt to return home to her own world, but would bring destruction by doing so.  
  
Then finally she caught up, forcing the Order of Dragon to split the Key and send its two halves to two champions. After reality was altered in order to hide the Keys, it so happened that the Key of Darkness was sent to a vampire and the Key of Light to a slayer...  
  
_ Spike stopped his reading and looked at the two teens with a confused expression.  
  
"Well that kinda narrows things down now doesn't it," he said. "One has to be with purity and the other tainted darkness. Well that defiantly crosses out Angel and Faith – for one thing Angel has too much purity with his soul and Faith is tainted by her darkness as the dark slayer. For the slayer I can only think of Buffy, as for the vamp, I have no clue"  
  
"Has to be you mate" James confirmed and Dawn nodded. "See you're the only other vampire in the world that isn't entirely evil but doesn't have a soul. You'd be a perfect pick in which to leave the other half with"  
  
Dawn took the book then from Spike and continued to read some more. But it was what she found that shocked them all.  
  
_ ... both in the form of two normal human siblings...  
_  
"Oh god that means its us pet. We're the twin Keys!" James gasped, his face going white.  
  
"Then... then that mean... it means that we are not real" Dawn stuttered looking back at the book.  
  
_In unity, unlike magnetic force the two halve of the Key reject from the other instead of attracting back into natural form. Although with the destiny of the Key, neither can go move on in the mortal realm without the other...  
  
_"What does that mean?" Dawn asked and looked to Spike for an answer.  
  
When both Dawn and James turned to Spike however, the found that the platinum blond vampire was trying his damned hardest not to laugh. Upon seeing their identical looks, the dam was broken and he was floored with an outburst that rocked the store.  
  
"What!" the both exclaimed angrily and crossed their arms, only causing Spike to laugh even harder.  
  
"It means something real simple kids" he snickered. "The opposites that don't attract, but can't be without the other... I guess that means your _soulmates_"

* * *

Well I know that I am soo evil... but you can blame that all on Gidgetgirl for the wonderful requirements of this challenge. If I don't get the chance to update during the summer, this story will be back in circulation in September. Thanks for reading. I so hope to come back soon. Later! 


	6. Enter Unspeakable Evil

Chapter Five - Enter Unspeakable Evil  
  
Glory paced back and forth in rage. She had know idea how had the Key and where they would hide it. Her minions had found nothing either. Here on the Hellmouth the Key had many places of hiding, but where was the question. Braking things had long grown boring and there was just nothing left to vent her outrage on. Angrily she stamped her foot like a spoilt little girl and shrieked.  
  
"When will you find that damn Key!"  
  
"We are trying to Mistress, we are"  
  
She glared at her minion, Jinx, god nothing was getting done around here. So she'd have to do it herself. Yes if she did searching, she by her divine power would find the Key and then her minions would be punished, severely, for having made her do it herself. But Glory grimaced at the thought, and then remembered she wouldn't really have too. There was always pathetic little Ben that she could send on the hunt and that was what she planed to do.  
  
"Fine then, I'll do it myself" she snapped and turned on her heal.  
  
There was a collective gasped among her minions as they all realized instantly what that meant, they would suffer if they didn't find the Key before their mistress and the effort would have to be tripled. They tried to have her stop, well those that didn't mind getting beaten for it, but Glory just walked on and all the while smirking at their foolish attempts.  
  
At the door leading out of her, she then reverted to Ben and now instead of the Hell Goddess with a bad perm, stood the tall brown haired young doctor. Ben starred around at his surroundings with confusing and then with no further hesitation opened the front door and left. Why was she always doing this? It had gotten worse now... he didn't even have a life of his own now... she would end out making him lose his job. It was night and he hadn't realized it had gotten that late. When he looked at his watch, it read 12:00 a.m. in flashing florescent blue. He should be at the hospital. So with a groan, he rubbed his temples and continued on.  
  
"Ewww" squealed the sickened and frustrated voice of a young girl. "We were destined to be together? Make me want to gag".  
  
"Likewise pet" replied the voice of a boy the sounded as though there was equal distaste his too.  
  
"Will you both you just can it already? You've been going on about this for fifteen bloody minutes" the voice of an irritated man snapped, and the two other grumbling voices ceased.  
  
Ben stopped and listened. That was odd for a three people to be out at such a late hour, and kids at that.  
  
"You know luv, it isn't like you're the best the world had to offer me you know. Skinny, scrawny and not all that good looking" the boy chided and there was a gasped of indigence from the girl. And then the boy continued. "I would rather decease then want you, but then again I'm already screwed ain't I... because you are that decease"  
  
"Shut your mouth whelp" the snarled and slapped the boy up side the head.  
  
"Hey now, I resent that. I never thought that in all your days William that you would resort to comparing me to Harris"  
  
"Now you listen here, the both of you. I'm getting sick and tired of hearing this garbage. All the both you do is bicker like immature little kids. If I didn't know any better I would say that you were siblings – and isn't that ironic. I want to hear me out. You are my brother James, but Dawn is my friend. I don't not want to hear from somebody that you've badmouthed her ever again. Now you Dawn, you are my friend and not to mention the slayer's lil sis, but like I said to James, he is my brother. I swore a long time ago that I would protect him and I can tell that you pick most of the fights in the first place. So I'm telling you that you don't have to love each other or even like each other for that matter, I only ask that you learn to tolerate on another. Is that too much to ask of you?"  
  
"Yes William, I'll tolerate" James muttered.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Dawn...?" William prodded.  
  
"Fine! I'll leave him alone" Dawn snipped.  
  
Ben had no clue what this whole conversation was about. The people talking he couldn't see very well from his hiding place and even that was making him twitchy. Something was wrong. He wanted to investigate this, but he also didn't want to.  
  
"No, I wont do it" he whispered the mantra over in his head while the voices continued to talk.  
  
"Well you're now nibblet. Just make sure that the slayer doesn't catch you"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Ooh does that mean we can leave now?"  
  
"Yes James, we're leaving. Now shut your face"  
  
The opening of a house door did not immediately follow the sound of the two men retreating. Ben stepped out of his covering and saw that on the porch of a house not too far away stood the young girl. It was Dawn Summers, the girl he had met at the hospital when her mother was admitted. He could feel 'her' trying to push through and to take over the body and he did only manage for a moment to get his wish. Before she went though, he saw a brief shimmer of green light radiate off of her and then nothing.  
  
Glory stood on the street smiling at her find. All it had taken was a little walk and now she had found the Key. But the Key was with the slayer and that meant she would have a slight problem taking it. Well tomorrow would mean a whole new horizon. Soon... soon she would be able to leave this wretched world.

* * *

Silently Dawn slipped into the house without making a sound. She was about to go up the stairs when she noticed that the kitchen light was on and that there was the soft sound of crying. Upon invest agitation, she found that it was Buffy at the table, holding the phone and crying into her arms.  
  
"Buffy are you alright? What happened?" Dawn asked trying to get the words past a lump of fear that was begging to form in her throat.  
  
Buffy looked up at her younger sister and Dawn noticed that the slayer's eyes were bloodshot. She must have been crying for a long time.  
  
"Two phone calls in one night" Buffy whispered with eyes downcast. "Two losses in one day"  
  
"Buffy, what are you talking about?"  
  
"They're dead Dawnie, they're dead"  
  
"Who's dead?"  
  
Dawn started to panic.  
  
"Mom and Dad"  
  
"What!? Who?"  
  
She stood in horrified shock, unable to move and unable to cry. Her eyes burned and her heart pounded and the rest of the world seemed to have gone silent. Both, both of their parents were dead.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Mom... it was a tumor... the doctors just called. They found out too late... tried to do surgery at the last minute, but they still lost her..."  
  
Buffy's voice was starting to crack and Dawn's composure was slipping. And she had thought that finding out that she was half of the Key was bad... this was worse.  
  
"And Dad?"  
  
"Dad... it was a plane crash. That was an hour before mom. It went down in Spain... there were no survivors. It hurt... the phone rang and I just knew... I knew that more was coming... that dad was gone... but never mom. We are alone now Dawnie... I feel so alone"  
  
That was what made Dawn burst into tears. Her knees buckled and she went down on the kitchen floor. Seconds later Buffy was holding her tight as if there was no one else in the world. Her sobs were uncontrollable and it was joined be more of Buffy's own. It was just the two of them now. All alone.  
  
"We... we still have everyone" Buffy tried to sooth the both of them, to make the numbness in her mind go away. "There's Giles and Willow and Tara. Also Xander and Anya... and... and Spike too"  
  
Spike... he would help. Buffy's heart was shattered and everything just seemed to not be real. Spike, she was begging to like that bleached vampire. He was always there... even if it was with his brother now. James had helped too.  
  
"Th... they... just...just went... home"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spike and James... that was were I... I was if you were wondering"  
  
"Then we go there. Now"  
  
"What? You mean... you've never like Spike enough for that. You'd always have rather going to one of the Scoobies' places"  
  
"... Sometimes people change... I don't know, but I think I've changed" Buffy sighed and pulled herself and Dawn to their feet.  
  
"You like him now, don't you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I think I do" Buffy replied. "I kissed him... it felt kinda nice"  
  
"So that's why you dumped Riley?" Dawn smiled weakly and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm happy you like Spike"  
  
Without any more words, Buffy went and locked the front door and then the two sisters left out the back. Everything was different now. Would they ever really heal form this? Only time could tell.

* * *

"William... do you feel that" James asked suddenly looking towards the crypt door.  
  
Spike turned to look also and felt a tingling sensation run up his spine.  
  
"It's the slayer and the Bit. But what in the blue hell are they doing here?"  
  
"Beats me"  
  
But it was the knock on the door that made everything stranger. Buffy never knocked and that was part of her thing that she had – all slayer bad ass an all. Slowly he got to his feet and went to the door. When he opened it however, the sight was even more shocking then ever. It was Buffy and Dawn all right, red eyed from crying and standing out there shivering.  
  
"What happened luv? What's wrong?"  
  
"Can we stay here tonight?"  
  
James jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mom died..."  
  
Spike ushered the two sisters into the crypt instantly upon hearing those two words leave the slayer's mouth. James couldn't speak at all when Buffy launched herself into William's arms and he just held her, whispering gentle words of hopes to her. Dawn on the other hand just cam and sat down beside him.  
  
"I don't want to fight any more"  
  
She had taken the first step in making things batter.  
  
"Then we won't pet" he sighed.  
  
"You want to call a truce? Buffy did with Spike once. I know that no matter how much I hate you, I'll never be able to forget the fact that you are practically my brother. We did share the same ball of energy once right?"  
  
"Sure... so that also means we have to be on the alert too. We do have a skanky hell goddess after us. This isn't as bad as it gets, it gets worse"  
  
"Ooh goody, we get to be the object of the next apocalypse. How could it get any worse?" Dawn frowned.  
  
James snickered and turned to her with a lopsided grin and pointed to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"They're kissing"  
  
"Eww. Icky and oddly sweet at the same time"  
  
"I second that... well good night pet"  
  
"What? Where are you going? You can't leave me with this!" Dawn cried out as James jumped to his feet.  
  
"To bed pigeon. I have my own room on the third level. We'll be distanced. Have fun!"  
  
"But..."  
  
James was gone down the steps to the second level and was out of earshot before Dawn could say another word. Crossing her arms, the teenage girl just groaned.  
  
"Love... it just got worse"

* * *

Hey! I managed to get another one done! This chapter is dedicated to 'Sugar High' for telling me not to wait. I figured I give up a little rest to get in another since so many people liked and reviewed the last chapter. I'll keep writing when I get the chance and just to make it clear again – Dawn and James and not going to get together, soulmates or not. But anyway, have a great summer. Later! 


	7. Out of Time

Chapter Six – Out of Time  
  
Xander Harris had set to pacing the Magic Box in Buffy's absence. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since any of the Scooby Gang had seen either the Slayer or her sister, not to mention that they also hadn't seen their annoying vampire or his brother too. Anya had only made the matter worse when she replied to his consent whining that maybe they had been eaten or something, causing Xander to burn a tail along the floor. Willow and Tara were doing everything in their power to calm the agitated carpenter, while Giles customarily cleaned his glasses for the one- millionth time.  
  
"Where could she be?" Xander groaned and looked back out the front window.  
  
"Xander, please calm down. Tara just did a spell that tells us that they are both alive and well" Willow snapped in frustration.  
  
"Yes, but they are out there with an evil hell goddess after Dawn" he snapped back.  
  
"This is getting us no where you two. Well if you say that, then we have to be worried about Spike and James as well" Giles sighed.  
  
"Why would we have to worry about the evil undead and the uber brat?"  
  
"Because James is the other half of the Key"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Giles was really starting to get annoyed. So to the group he went over what he had with Buffy more then a month ago. He explained that both Dawn Summers and James Castles were together the Key, but apart they were the opposite halves of Light and Darkness. It seemed to be Xander and two witches that seemed the most interested, but for Anya she just seemed to ignore and go back to dusting the shop. Without her, Giles continued the story. They needed to make sure that Glory did not find out the Key was split in two, so that if she managed to get a hold of one teen, her plan wouldn't go anywhere. That also meant that the other half would be safe from perimeter termination.  
  
"So... what do we do?"  
  
"Wait to inform the others. From what I know, only Buffy knows the truth"  
  
Just then the door burst open and Buffy stomped in, completely in a huff. Her appearance was having become haggard from post-crying and angry.  
  
"You helped her brake in here last night?" she growled and seconds later she was followed by Spike, then Dawn and then James taking up the rear.  
  
"Well you had no bloody right to keep that from them, it is their lives that are in the balance luv" he replied  
  
"Exactly" both teens piped up simultaneously.  
  
"Quite" both Spike and Buffy snapped at them, which led to a irritating silence.  
  
"Okay, this is just odd" Xander mumbled. "Where have you been?" now he was asking Buffy the one question that had been on his mind for hours.  
  
"At Spike's" she said nonchalantly and sat down heavily. "And before you start ranting on what I'd be doing with a vampire like him, I took Dawn and myself there because... because we just found out last night that both our parents are dead"  
  
Her blunt words hit home, leaving the Scoobies speechless. Giles stared wide-eyed, Willow and Tara gaped and Xander twitched while Anya said nothing.  
  
"I'm so very sorry" Giles was the first to speak and for all of them.  
  
"I feel like I should be crying" Buffy muttered.  
  
"Crying? Pet, you've been doing that all night – " James admonished and then Dawn finished the sentence for him. "And when you weren't crying, you were kissing Spike"  
  
They slayer and the vampire turned suddenly so glower at the two teens, who had clapped their hands over their mouths and red blushes were begging to appear. Buffy didn't dare turn to face her friends, how were at the moment far more speechless then the first announcement. But slowly she had to turn around and face the music, all the time trying to laugh as Spike stepped behind her protection.  
  
It was Xander of course that had to go and open his big fat mouth first.  
  
"What you kissed that creepy evil _thing_! Good god Buffy, I thought you learned with Angel!"  
  
Spike growled at the mention of Angel, Buffy had begun to turn green and James bristled the moment that Xander had called his brother a thing. Without thinking James strode forth and slapped him across the face. The already red-faced Xander gasped and glared at the boy in front of him.  
  
"William is not a _thing_!" James hissed at him. "And when it comes to Buffy she can do was she goddamn well pleases to do. Do you own her? No you don't, your just here friend and in being her friend you are suppose to support her with anything, wither it be good or bad. Are you jealous that she found someone better then Captain Cardboard or is only that she found someone that wasn't human? You sicken me, to have said that to her not long after we finally managed to calm her and Dawn because of their mother and father's death. Now I demand to know what your problem is, if your man enough"  
  
"Its just – its just" Xander sputtered helplessly before turning tail and fleeing the Magic Box, Anya following.  
  
When they where gone, the attention was now turned on Giles, who now resembled a drowned fish. He had been cleaning his glasses since Buffy and the other had gotten in, and had only just now realized what he was doing. Slowly he replaced his glasses and sighed.  
  
"Giles?" Willow asked the frowning watcher carefully.  
  
"Only on the bloody Hellmouth"

* * *

The funerals for both Joyce and Hank Summers took place a week latter after the Italian government was able to deliver Hank's body to Sunnydale. It was rather somber like most funerals, but held at night in order for Buffy to feel as though there was nothing to fear. Dawn spoke little and was comforted by the company that Spike and James came to give. Buffy hadn't spoken with Xander since that night, but was doubly supported by those that were still around her.  
  
The problem with Glory was getting worse. After two weeks they all found out that Glory knew that Dawn was the Key, at least she didn't know about James. As the months flew by, they had come into many scrapes with the dysfunctional goddess and a creepy demon follower of hers named Doc – it was a battle of strengths, how was strong and who wasn't strong enough. Then Tara came up with the brilliant idea of a magically protected safe house that she and Willow would create. Giles figured out after hours of research that in the end that she would need to take the blood of both halves in order to open the portal she needed. But as the days went on, Dawn began to get more and more frightened.  
  
"Buffy, what's going to happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure Dawnie," the slayer said with sincerity, looking at the floor.  
  
"She's getting closer isn't she? I know that Glory's just one step away... but I can't be confined like this any more. School's out for summer now and being stuck inside is driving me crazy"  
  
"It wont be that much longer, I promise"  
  
"But you've been telling me that for months!"  
  
Dawn jumped up in frustration and ran from the room. She threw herself down on her bed and sobbed pointlessly into her pillow. This place wasn't home – it didn't even look like home... it wasn't even close. All she had her bed with a few trunks of cloths – everything was still at their old house. She knew that James didn't like this either as he felt detached at not being able to go back to Spike's crypt. No longer wanting to be in a downer, Dawn got back up and left.  
  
"Whew" she moaned as she stepped outside into the summer heat.  
  
The heat was so terrible that it threatened to knock her off her feet.  
  
"So luv, you sneaked out of the house too?"  
  
Dawn whipped about to find James standing under a nearby tree going through an old box. Upon her investigation, she found that it had pictures in it.  
  
"You want to meet my family?" he whispered. "William's too sentimental to look at them with me any more"  
  
Without a word she sat down beside him and they went through the pictures.  
  
"This is my mum"  
  
His mother was, for the lack of any better word, beautiful. Her appearance was young and regal for the stories she had heard from him about her later years. But there was hint of something special about her that anyone could notice.  
  
"And my father"  
  
His father was slightly different. The man was handsome, although he looked nothing like either of his sons he seemed to glow. He had a firm, but warmhearted smile that broke her heart. She wished she could have really known her father and then she realized that neither had James.  
  
"I sorry" she said picking up another picture.  
  
"Don't be sorry pet, I have my memories. They may not have been real, but that's not what counts. It's about what you feel in side that matters. Look at this one," he smiled. "It was taken a year before William was turned"  
  
The picture he handed her was of Spike and James. It wasn't one of those regular Victorian photos that you usually see, but one that bore two smiling brothers without a care in the world. Though you could see the hint of sadness in Spike's eyes.  
  
"So, what else do – "  
  
But she never got to finish her sentence because she was suddenly thrown to the ground. Looking up she saw Doc looming over her for a second before James hit him in a flying tackle. She screamed and turned to go for the house when another one of Glory's minions launched itself out to grab her.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
James was thrown against the tree and then Doc brought his fists down on the back of James's head. She was as the crumpled to the ground.  
  
"James!"  
  
"No need to shout for your little friend" Doc smiled evilly. "He won't be able to save you"  
  
They dragged her forward and then with a snap, they vanished. Reappearing on the other side of town right into Glory's hands. She didn't look like a god by any chance. Her hair was hideous and had that snotty look to it like she had just smelled something disgusting, but her face brightened as she saw them approaching with Dawn.  
  
"So you brought me my Key" she grinned. "Four more days till I go home. Aren't you happy for me"  
  
Dawn viscously spit in Glory's face glaring at her and then she reverted to Ben. Doc suddenly took a hold of him before he could think of running and Dawn just gapped at him. As the young man thrashed wildly, Dawn recognized him as the same doctor she had met in the hospital while her mom was still alive.  
  
"Let go me!" he shouted. "I won't do it!"  
  
"Oh don't be like that Benjamin" Doc admonished gently. "You are just the host for the Great Glorificus, and are in no position to be saying such things. Minions! Put then in the storage room until Ben here reverts back to our mistress"  
  
They were dragged off and thrown into a room that was dimly lit and then bolted shut.  
  
"So, you're the Key" Ben sighed look at anything but her.  
  
"You're in on this!" Dawn snapped bitterly. "I just thought that you were just some nice doctor, but you're Glory!"  
  
"Don't say that!'' Ben suddenly yelled at her, then quieted when he saw the hurt look on her face.  
  
"I never wanted this. You don't know what its like. I was created for the sole purpose of Glory being here in this world. But I have a life! She's been taking that away from me for the last year. When she uses you to open the portal... when she goes home... I die. You see, I'm just about as real as you are"  
  
Dawn was silent for a beat.  
  
"So you haven't been helping her?"  
  
"Hell no! I wake up wearing dresses in places I don't remember being. I can't even get my job done; she even got me fired. If anything, I'd help anyone that that cow down a notch"  
  
"How long do you think it'll last before Glory comes back?" she asked, brighten at an idea that had just popped into her head.  
  
"I don't know, it happens every so often"  
  
"Do you think that you could get out of here? Like get them to let you out? Then you could go find Buffy, tell here what's going down"  
  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"Well of we both want to life, it'll have to"

* * *

It was two actually on the day of the ritual that Ben was able to make his brake for it. He didn't stop, went directly for the location Dawn had given and had run. But finding the slayer wasn't as easy. The hours ticked by and he was just glad that Glory hadn't thought of waking up. When he got to the Magic Box, he found that the slayer and her friends were already in full swing, but waiting for the knowledge that held them back.  
  
"But Giles, we don't know where she is?" Buffy cried out angrily. "It happens tonight and we still don't know what to do"  
  
"I do"  
  
They turned all turned to stare at Ben who stood awkwardly at the door.  
  
"Who are you" James snarled, being the voice for everyone.  
  
"He's that doctor from the hospital," Willow said.  
  
"Why are you here? Where's Dawn?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I'm Ben, Dawn sent me here to aid you before she comes back. The ritual is going take place tonight and that means we both die"  
  
"What do you mean 'until she comes back' and that you'll both die?" Giles asked.  
  
Ben moved into the shop and didn't look too opposing at all. Well who could with eight people gathered around him?  
  
"By she I mean Glory... I'm the host of Glory, so _I am Glory_"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Within seconds Buffy had Ben by the throat. He wheezed for breath and flailed in her arms.  
  
"Please... don't bring her out... we have to save Dawn"  
  
He was dropped.  
  
"Explain. Now"  
  
"I am Glory, but I'm Ben. I am really Ben, well right now. I told this to Dawn and so I'll tell you. I was created for Glory so that she could live in this world. I hate her, she's horrid, but by leaving this world, she'll kill me. So your sister and I have something in common, if the ritual is allowed to take place, then we both die"  
  
"So the only way to kill Glory is to kill you right?" Anya asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"There could be a way to separate them"  
  
Everyone turned to Tara in confusion.  
  
"Well... if we use the Dagon Sphere that Buffy got earlier this year, it could bring the two apart. Glory needs Ben to live, but Ben doesn't need Glory. He is a human that was created... just for her, he is himself – she's just a roommate"  
  
Anya stood smiling holding up the Dagon Sphere, have gone for it the moment that she hear Tara's words.  
  
"No!"  
  
Suddenly they found themselves with Glory, she having taken back the shared body.  
  
"Never, never, never" she shrieked as Spike and Buffy took to restraining her, and she couldn't fight back from being weakening by the sphere.  
  
James took the sphere from Anya and smiled at the terrified hell goddess.  
  
"Let me do the honors" he said stepping forward. "You want to know something? I'll tell you. By using Dawn you wouldn't have been able to get home anyway"  
  
"But she's the Key" Glory protested and continued to struggle in earnest.  
  
"No, she's not... she's only half"  
  
"What do you mean half?"  
  
"You don't do your homework, do you? It's exactly how I said it. There isn't just one Key any more but two, you'd need the other half to complete the ritual"  
  
"You! It you!''  
  
"Yes, it's me. Now say goodbye"  
  
"No!" Glory screamed one last time before James brought the sphere right up to her face.  
  
Her features began to blur and run together and then Sanding before them was Ben and Glory. But that didn't last long because Glory let out a cry of agony before exploding into small particles of orange light. But Ben didn't look too gratifying; he looked sickened to his stomach.  
  
"You're the Key too?" Ben asked James, a horrified expression crossing his face.  
  
"Yes. Didn't I just say that?" James replied irritably.  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, feeling the wave of horror that washed through them all.  
  
"The minions... they don't know. They'll start the ritual for her – no matter what, wither you are there are not to open the portal, they bleed her to death"

* * *

Hey everybody! Ho was it? Hope it was good enough for you. Well yah for me, I just past grade eleven and it's off for the summer for me! Hope you all have a good summer. Lots of hotness and relaxation. Later! 


	8. Choices Made

Chapter Seven – Choices Made

Buffy felt sick to her stomach, while everyone seemed frozen in place; it was all due to the horrifying information that Ben had just given them.  
  
"But we'll have to leave soon, they're about to get started"  
  
That spurred them on and everyone dashed for weapons and other apparel. It was then that Xander went to Buffy's side to talk with her – their mouths of standoff just didn't work any more. After having proposed to Anya, it was this that left unfinished. It was a race and it would only go of good if the competitors got a great start.  
  
"Umm Buffy" Xander started. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything, well you know..."  
  
Buffy didn't even bother to look up at him from where she was digging in the weapons chest, but she did speak.  
  
"This really isn't the time Xander"  
  
"But this is the perfect time. The world might come or you'll never speak with me ever again if Dawn dies. I don't want either. But I'll let you decided what you want to do. I've made up my mind and I know that I was stupid for not supporting you. So now I'll go – if we do die tonight... then I'll be happy either way"  
  
He turned his back to her and walked away. When she looked up, he was over with Ben and they were going over the best weapons to use.  
  
"Oh don't be so hard on the whelp slayer. What was said was just what everyone was thinking, but didn't have the stupidity to say"  
  
Spike was there was James, both pacing two heavy axes each.  
  
"I say we'd best move out"  
  
And it was that they did. Following Ben through Sunnydale they came to their destination. It was a tower that was still in construction, but completely swarming with minions. James was the first to spot Doc, half way up the structure and dragging Dawn along with him. When she saw them too, she yelled out for them, ruing any attempt of a sneak attack.  
  
The witches took the side and started to cast spells to allow the others to get by. Xander, Anya, Giles and Ben were stuck with the close combat, none managing to get by the masses. But it was Dawn's screams for help that were driving her sister crazy. Buffy and Spike where held back for a moment just long enough for James to brake past them and start to climb the tower.  
  
"James, don't!" Spike shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears that didn't want to hear.

* * *

Oblivious to the outside world, James continued. The occasional minion would jump up to stop him only to be beaten down, but he was running out of time to get to Dawn.  
  
Below the battle raged and minion after minion was falling. Then Ben came up with an idea.  
  
"Willow... can you do me a glamour?" he asked out of breath.  
  
"What? Why?" the redheaded witch asked, in complete confusion to what he had just asked.  
  
"A glamour," Ben repeated. "Make me look like Glory so that you all can get to Dawn"  
  
"But there's James. He's already half way up to get her"  
  
"Well James isn't thinking. He's half of the Key... if he gets into a fight with Doc to get Dawn; he'll most likely get cut. That would mean that the portal would open"  
  
"Oh goddess"  
  
"He's right" Tara whispered. "We've got to do this now"  
  
The whispered the chant to do the spell and when the red and blue magics connected and came in contact with Ben, they turned bright orange like the color that Glory had given. They watched in fascination as Ben once again transformed into Glory, but unlike before, she wasn't really there.  
  
"Will you just stop, now?!" Ben snapped, suing Glory's power over here minions to his advantage.  
  
They stopped in mid fight. The one that was strangling Xander hastily dropped him and the two that were going in to take out an unconscious Anya stilled. Giles gaped at him and Buffy's mouth just twitched for a near smile, before she regained her senses and continued to whack at the minions that still guarded the way up the tower.  
  
"Oh you ugly creatures make me sick!" he snapped, going overboard with the spoilt prissiness.  
  
"But mistress!" they all cried and dint even move when the more unfortunate ones were being hacked down by the still standing Scoobies.  
  
"I hate you all! You've ruined everything"  
  
"But we've done everything you asked for Greatness"  
  
Then the glamour began to flicker and then ended abruptly, bringing Ben back fully to himself and no longer protected by his former captor's image. He looked to Buffy and Spike in the spilt second that they had and yelled out to them.  
  
"Go! Go; get to them before something bad happens!"  
  
Then the battle started again, but there were fewer to battle and Spike and Buffy made it to the tower and started the ascent. Ben just narrowly missed getting gutted as the nearest minion realized that they had all been played for fool. Looking up, Giles just hopped that they could make it in time.

* * *

"It's only going to hurt a bit" Doc smiled as he tied up Dawn's hands to the poles on opposite sides of the tower.  
  
He back away to apprise her and then drew out a knife.  
  
"But... but Glory isn't even here" Dawn babbled weakly, absolutely terrified.  
  
"Well that doesn't mean I can't start this for her now"  
  
He cut her across the arm and the blood began to drip out. It formed a pool in the grate and then out into the... but nothing.  
  
"What did you do?" he snarled, seeing that her blood was doing nothing.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" she cried and then he cut her across the other arm.  
  
"Then we'll just need more of it"  
  
He was just about to cut her again, when a punch to the back of his head sent him reeling. It was James. He stood there panting and exhausted, but ready to fight if needed.  
  
"So you've come" Doc grimaced, recognizing him.  
  
"Yes I have"  
  
"Well you can't stop me for opening the portal"  
  
"Sure I can, because Dawn can't open it by herself"  
  
Unexpectedly Doc lunged at him, read to kill. They traded blows and then Spike and Buffy showed up. Spike went to untie Dawn while Buffy tied to yank James and Doc apart so she could punch him. They were teetering close to edge, almost enough to fall.  
  
"How dare you" Buffy snarled at the demon man and pushed.  
  
But just as she pushed him, Doc had lashed out at his young opponent, slashing James right cross the palm of his outstretched hand. As Doc fell, so did a drop of blood that both the slayer and the boy tried to catch in vain. The single drop slipped down and met with Dawn's in midair and then burst into an electric blue light. It widened and then shot out burst of its power, striking everything in its path.  
  
For the four standing at the top of the tower, it was Hell on Earth, literately. The screams from below made things worse and Dawn began to cry in earnest. Buffy was hugging her sister close and Spike a long with James stared out at the disaster that was Sunnydale. Blow them the remaining Scoobies that stood, watched in horror.  
  
"They're going to die" Ben whispered downcast.  
  
Back above, the two Keys looked to one another and then to their siblings.  
  
"We... have to stop this" James said. "The ancient text said so"  
  
"No"  
  
That was the answer he got.  
  
"But if we don't, everything will be torn apart!" Dawn said, pulling away from Buffy and started to back up towards the portal.  
  
Spike grabbed her hand and yanked her back.  
  
"No, there has to be another way"  
  
"Remember what Giles told us? When the blood begins to flow, it must flow until it can't flow no more"  
  
Buffy and Spike stood back and stared at each other. There was another and it was at that instant that they both knew.  
  
"You have to live, I know it's hard, but it's something you both must do" Buffy said.  
  
"Be strong" Spike smiled.  
  
"What?" both of them gasped and then caught on to what they had had just been told.  
  
But it was too late to say anything. James and Dawn found themselves alone and they knew what had happened. Their siblings had jumped in their place. Dawn sank to her knees and James with, holding on tight. They could hear the sounds below. They could hear the voice of their friends. There was a burst of light as the portal closed and then nothing. Death... it can be a horrible and joyful gift. At this moment, it was neither.

* * *

Ooh cliffhanger! So next chapter will begin in season six and I hope you liked it - I'm not too sure how good I did it, I think I might have left out a bit too much. Anyway I did do my best for all. But now the summer heat is going to my head, so I'll say good bye. Later!


End file.
